Peter Lauritson
Peter Lauritson was involved in the Star Trek franchise between , when Star Trek: The Next Generation debuted, and , when Star Trek: Enterprise ended. He produced and directed television episodes and movies alike. In he was part of the production crew of The Next Generation who earned an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Drama Series, shared with Rick Berman, Michael Piller, Jeri Taylor, Merri D. Howard, David Livingston, Ronald D. Moore, Wendy Neuss, and Brannon Braga. In addition he had a small cameo role as a still image of Thomas Raymond on a computer display in the TNG episode . Lauritson also received special thanks in the end credits of the video game Star Trek: Invasion, had a pictured trading card in the set The Making of Star Trek: The Next Generation, and was interviewed for the The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine, issue 26 ( ), Star Trek Monthly issue 31 ( ), Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 3 ( ), and Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 2, Issue 3 ( ). His name was referenced throughout the run of the Star Trek series: * Peter Lauritson (Captain) * Peter Lauritson (Vice Admiral) * Lauritson's Planet * P. Lauritson (Doctor) * P. Lauritson Following the end of Star Trek: Enterprise, Lauritson worked as post-production supervisor on the television drama Sixty Minute Man (2006) and as associate producer on the television series The Starter Wife (2007) and The Mentalist (2008-2009). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) ;As Producer *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (Associate Producer, 1987-89, Co-Producer, 1989-92, Producer, 1992-93, Consulting Producer, 1994) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (Producer, 1993-95, Supervising Producer, 1995-99) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (Co-Producer, 1995, Supervising Producer, 1995-2001) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' - Supervising Producer ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** - Co-Producer ** - Co-Producer ** - Co-Producer ** - Co-Producer ;As Director * ** ** * ** * ** - Second Unit Director ** - Second Unit Director Star Trek interviews * TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "The Making of a Legend" * TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "Memorable Missions" * TNG Season 2 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Two" ("Ten Forward"), interviewed on * TNG Season 2 DVD special feature "Selected Crew Analysis Year Two", interviewed on 5 October 2001 * TNG Season 2 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Two: Production", interviewed on 5 October 2001 * TNG Season 2 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Two: Memorable Missions" ( , , , , ), interviewed on 5 October 2001 * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Three", interviewed on 5 October 2001 * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "New Life and New Civilizations" ( ), interviewed on * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Select Historical Data" ( ), interviewed on 5 October 2001 * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Five" ("Production", "Visual Effects", "Shooting Elements"), interviewed on 5 October 2001 * DS9 Season 1 DVD special feature "Deep Space Nine Scrapbook Year One"/ "Building the Station" (interview from ) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Behind the Scenes * Star Trek: Insurrection (Blu-ray), deleted scenes intro Further reading *"Star Trek's supervising producer: Peter Lauritson", , July 1999, pp. 85-89 External links * * Lauritson, Peter Lauritson, Peter Lauritson, Peter Lauritson, Peter Lauritson, Peter Lauritson, Peter es:Peter Lauritson